Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is the 3rd revealed fighter from Smash Bros Lawl, the first fighter unrelated to Animation Magic, as well as the first Celebrity and live action character. His attacks are based off of jokes from his reviews, and his persona hates shitty movies so much that it developed into a blazing rage he uses to fight his opponents with. Entrance - Simple Introduction NC suddenly appears on the stage, saying "Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic." Special Moves Standard B - HEIL HITLER! The Nostalgia Critic pulls out a 6mm Pistol and shoots it. If it's pressed quickly he shoots just once, but keeping it pressed has him blurt "HEIL HITLER!" before shooting 4 times in the front and back. The first 6 bullets deal 3% damage and the last 2 deal 7% with high knockback. Side B - ELEPHANT! Nostalgia Critic shouts "ELEPHANT!" which causes a chorus to sing *naaaaa* as the Burger King mascot flies out in front of him, albeit fading out quickly, along with dealing 7% damage and tripping opponents. If used against an airborne opponent, it deals 13% damage and spikes. It's also an instant shield-breaker. Up B - Mako Miracle Nostalgia Critic grabs Mako Iwamatsu's head, making him float upwards with a heavenly chorus *aaahhh*ing. It launches the opponent upwards, dealing 5/6% damage on impact, and it can be let-go for an additional hit. Down B - EXPLAIN! Nostalgia Critic slams his hands down exclaiming "EXPLAIN!", which causes a big-ass explosion when fully charged. It takes 90 seconds to fully charge, though using the weak version can lower the charge time by 2 sec (or 5 sec if it hits an opponent, dealing poor knockback and either 6, 5, 4, or 3% depending on how much it's used.) The Critic flashes orange when it's fully charged, and prompting it deals 14% and has very high knockback. The weak version is usable in the air, but not the strong one. Comparably similar to Wario Waft. Final Smash - Critical Rage Nostalgia Critic shouts "cock-sucking WHORE!" as he dashes towards the opponent, unleashing a brutal beatdown with his crowbar if it connects. It deals about 77% damage with high knockback. Misc. Taunts Down Taunt - 'Shouts "I WAS FROZEN TODAY!" '''Side Taunt - '''Puts his fists up, jokingly pretending to be nervous, saying "I'm... Acting?" '''Up Taunt - '''Calmly laughs, slowing down as his laughter goes on. Victory / Losing Poses '''Neutral Victory - '''Calmly says "I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to." then leaves. '''Proud Victory - '''Drinks out of a skull and shoots upwards as he walks away. '''Taunt-ish Victory - '''Says "Because I like to go one step BEYOND." '''Loss - '''Claps exaggeratedly and sarcastically behind the winner. Descriptions Trophy Description ''"Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to". Even at that stage of his life, did he have the decency to do good for other people... After a weekly basis of terrible movies, and Douchey McNitpicks, his rage is now such that it has turned him into a killing machine, with no training whatsoever. Those cute gags that once existed to entertain, now break your shields and make you a goner in no time. It may be the body of an average American, but what it withholds is deadly. Character Description Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, as well as one of his first. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's : Annihilation review. He also appeared in the Transformers 2 review. Character Conversations Snake Codec '''Snake: '''Mei Ling, who's this guy with the glasses? '''Mei Ling: '''He's the Nostalgia Critic. He remembers it so you don't have to. '''Snake: '''This guy is giving off powerful explosions. I don't even wanna get near him... '''Mei Ling: The poor little guy has such a hard life, He faces all kinds of shitty movies, like Kazaam, Mario Bros., and North. Snake: '''Uggh, I've seen it... that cheap movie makes my skin crawl. '''Mei Ling: '''Yeah... and after that, his rage slowly grew stronger. I think he formed a rage that's so strong that he can turn it into explosions. '''Snake: Isn't that Mako from the Chinese movies? Mei Ling: Yeah... the Critic made fun of him in a review. Snake: 'Really? I'll punch his balls! '''Mei Ling: '''But be careful, his rage makes him a powerful guy... '''Snake: '''Give me a break, it's not like I'm fighting an elephant. (Burger King appears the fuck out of nowhere) '''Burger King: '*naaaaaaaaaaaaa* 'Snake: '''What are you, some kind of king? Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in ''The Subspace Emissary '''*WARNING, SPOILERZ!!* The Nostalgia Critic first appears in Real City when he travels to the house of his rival, the Angry Video Game Nerd. AVGN defeats the Nostalgia Critic in the Nerd's basement, and both have an insult competition until the Irate Gamer shows up and trophies the AVGN. The Critic shoots at Irate Gamer, but IG dodges and summons the Game Genie before riding his bike away with AVGN's petrified body. The Critic defeats the Game Genie and begins searching for Irate Gamer. On his journey, he encounters Tommy Wiseau, who attacks the Critic for trashing his movie (The Room) in a review. The Critic wins the match, but he teams up with Wiseau after he notices a Subspace Bomb detonating the city, and they fly off with Mako to escape the explosion. Nostalgia Critic afterwards rescues Madotsuki from the explosion, and all three are seen at a park, mourning over different things (Nostalgia Critic mourns over the kidnapping of AVGN, Tommy Wiseau mourns over the loss of the city, and Madotsuki contemplates over how she was saved after nearly letting herself get consumed in the Subspace Bomb.) In Madotsuki's world, the Nostalgia Critic saves Madotsuki from getting swallowed whole by Big Red. Big Red meets his end with an explosion, and the Critic and Madotsuki protect themselves with a Coke vendor (reference to Critic's review of Double Team). Turns out, it was all Madotsuki's dream. The Critic has his own dream or nightmare about the infamous "Bat Credit Card". The Nostalgia Critic resumes his search for the Irate Gamer after waking up and seeing his bicycle tracks, with his two companions following after him. Once the Irate Gamer hides behind the bushes, the Critic orders the trio to split up for their prey. Unfortunately, the Critic gets trophied by a Shadow Bug copy of the Irate Gamer. The copy creates a clone of the trophied Critic and uses the real Critic as bait for his trap. After defeating the shadow clone, Tommy and Madotsuki find the real trophy. Mado heads for the trap, but Wiseau destroys the shadow gun with his water bottle, allowing Mado to successfully revive the Critic, just as the false IG clone pops out and prepares to fight. The Critic mockingly laughs at the false Irate Gamer until the doppelganger consumes more Shadow Bugs, tripling its size, making the Critic shocked. Despite the clone's size, the heroic trio very easily defeats the clone and chases the real Irate Gamer again to a desiccated wasteland. Just as the Critic stated that Irate Gamer is doomed, he eventually meets a surprise... Playable appearances The Critic is playable in these levels: *Real City *Bicycle Tracks Gallery Palette swaps * Grey: Standard. * Red: Based on his Wreck it Ralph review video, except with a white shirt. * Blue: Based on AskThatGuyWithTheGlasses. * Green: Based on Linkara. * Sand: Based on Chester A. Bum. * White: Based on Santa Christ/Future Nostalgia Critic. * Black: Based on Satan. * Pink: Based on his attire from his Jem (2015) review. * Cyan: Based on his commercials outfit, with a cyan color for his jacker. * Orange: Based on his Nostalgiaween (2015) attire. Artwork Nostalgia_Critic.jpg|Critic's Facebook art. NC Lawl.jpg|Critic's splash screen. Screenshots Trivia * Doug himself liked the Frollo vs Nostalgia Critic video, and was even convinced by a fan to record a line for the video Smash Bros Lawl Reawakens!. *According to the Lawl Facebook page, the Nostalgia Critic was stated as being one of the hardest characters to animate due to the fact that almost all of his reviews only show his upper body, as his waist and legs are taken from the TGWTG 1 year anniversary brawl. *The Critic is the first Celebrity character introduced in Lawl. *The Nostalgia Critic is one of two characters whose Star KO #2 animation was never seen, the other being I.M. Meen. *According to the description of NC's moveset video, The Nostalgia Critic's name is just "Critic" in the Japanese version of Smash Bros. Lawl. *His old Final Smash, American Idol (featuring Chuck Norris), has been officially removed from the game from being too overpowered, and was replaced with a new one: Critical Rage. *The first demo for the official Lawl fangame has Nostalgia Critic as one of the 5 playable characters, the others being Testinman, Madotsuki, Frollo, and Yomika. Videos Smash Bros Brawl Character Moveset - Nostalgia Critic|Nostalgia Critic's Moveset Smash Bros Lawl 1ON1 - Frollo vs Nostalgia Critic|Nostalgia Critic fighting Frollo Category:Starting Characters Category:That Guy with the Glasses (universe) Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Americans Category:Powahouse Category:Classical Era Category:Top Rank Category:Males Category:Characters